


When You Wish Upon a Star

by orphan_account



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Agents, Alternate Universe - Orphanage, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Be Careful What You Wish For, Fluff, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Welcome to Night Vale, M/M, Maybe mentions angst?, Multi, Orphanage, Polyamory, Tri-Couple, Wishes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:48:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3161822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When you wish upon a star, it's actually a satellite, and your wish has been recorded & cataloged. An agent is now assigned to your case." ~Nightvale </p><p>Thomas sneaks into the Agents of Wishes office’s one night during a game of Hide and Sneak and hears a boy seemingly about his age wish for a friend, just one. And he takes it upon himself, and his best friend Minho to grant that wish. Two’s better than one right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue Part One

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a post on tumblr about a Nightvale tweet about agents granting wishes and I really wanted to write it but as a Thominewt AU. I'm going to be uploading the prologue, which is two parts, along with chapter one today. Unbeta'd but hopefully not too bad. If you see any mistakes please let me know(:

Thomas glanced around the dark office. A giant globe sat spinning lazily in the center of the room with different colored lights blinking around the surface and then fading out. Where could he hide? Minho always found him before time was up, but this time would be different. This time Thomas was going to hide so well Minho would never find him before the fifteen minutes was up! But where?

Just hiding in the Agents of Wishes offices should pass at least ten minutes as it would be the last place Minho looked but that wasn’t long enough to guarantee Thomas the win. But it did give him an extra few minutes to hide.

Maybe he could get to the top of the globe and lay flat, it was big enough Minho wouldn’t be able to see him if he curled into a ball. No, that was too far a climb, plus the whole thing was round and moving! Glancing around, he saw an enclosed office off to the right, with cupboards going up all along the walls. Perfect! If he hid in the top corner one Minho would waste a few minutes checking all the bottom ones if he did come in.

Running in he immediately started towards the back corner to start his climb to the top. But as he passed the large desk a brilliant blinking purple light caught his attention. They’d learned all of the colors of the wishes at the academy and purple was not one of them. What could it be?

He slowly approached where the light seemed to be coming from. It was a large button on one of the projection pads. Thomas hesitantly reached a hand towards it. If he actually pressed it he could go to jail. Hearing someone’s wishes when you don’t intend to grant them could potentially ruin or spoil the wish making it impossible to grant. He’d never quite understood why but then again he never understood why he was on a satellite in space learning to grant wishes for humans below him on earth either.

Thomas pushed down on the button anyways but quickly ducked down after expecting ninjas to jump down on him or the Director of the AoW himself to show up with hand cuffs. When nothing happened he glanced up and saw a hologram video waiting to be played being projected from the button itself. He’d already gone this far, he might as well watch it right?

The video started playing and he was shocked to see it was a boy his age in what appeared to be a laundry room, on his knees in front of a windowsill. Kids wishes were considered to be one of the most important, and they were usually a light color like yellow or green. Why was his purple? And why did the blonde boy look so... sad?

“I wish I had a friend. Just one. That's all. It's just that now that mum and dad are gone I don’t have anyone and… and…” The boy seemed to break down in sobs. Thomas reached a hand up to wipe his own tears. He had lots of friends, so why shouldn't this boy? The video ended just as Minho burst in.

“Thomas you really suck at hiding! Wait, are you crying?” Minho came over to stand next to his best friend. Thomas just reached up to play the video again offering no explanation. “Watch.”

After the video ended a second time Minho turned staring at the brunette. “Why are you sad? I mean his wish will get granted, it is here after all. Wonder why it’s purple though.”

Suddenly the lights flickered on. “It’s purple because it’s one of the few wishes we actually can’t grant. We can’t force another person to like him and since he’s a kid we can’t send one of our adult agents to be his friend. That’s illegal and frowned upon down there I’m afraid.” They whirled away from the desk and video as if they’d been burned. The Director of Agents himself stood leaning in the doorway. He was usually a kind looking man with a shaved head, dark complexion, and easy smile. But everyone knew he enforced order, so the boys stood there shaking.

“I’m going to jail because of you, you shuck face!” Whisper-yelled Minho hitting Thomas’s arm; who could only gulp up at the man in fright.

“Uh, Director Alby. This isn’t what it looks like. I promise. We came in here and the video was already playing. Right, Thomas?” Minho started lying instantly trying to charm their way out of trouble. He was actually really good at it; many thought he was going to become the next director.

“Oh slim it. You’re not in trouble. Kids sneak in all the time, but as long as they don’t do anything too idiotic we let them slide.” Director Alby said smiling gently at the two boys while walking over to sit opposite them in front of his own desk.

“Can’t we grant his wish? I mean I’ll be his friend.” Thomas said with a sudden burst of confidence. He wanted the boy to be as happy as he was, regardless if he knew him or not. Everyone had the right to be happy.

“You know we don’t send kids. Sweet of you to offer though Thomas. But I think it’s high time you two went to bed.” Thomas didn’t ask how the director knew his name. He didn’t ask why the man was there that late. Or why they weren’t in trouble. But he did feel compelled to ask one thing.

“What’s his name?” Thomas asked when they reached the entrance to the building. Director Alby turned around from his retreat back inside after escorting the two out.

“Whose?” He smiled down at the brunette looking as if he already knew the answer, and as if he already knew Thomas’s plan.

“What’s the boy’s name?” He whispered, gears turning quickly in his head, a plan already being finished in his mind.

“Newt. Newt Isaacs.” Alby answered before turning and leaving the duo. But not before sending Thomas one more knowing glance.

“Minho. We have to grant his wish.”


	2. Prologue Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "When you wish upon a star, it's actually a satellite, and your wish has been recorded & cataloged. An agent is now assigned to your case." ~Nightvale
> 
> Thomas sneaks into the Agents of Wishes office’s one night during a game of Hide and Sneak and hears a boy seemingly about his age wish for a friend, just one. And he takes it upon himself, and his best friend Minho to grant that wish. Two’s better than one right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY THIS IS SO LATE. I had a bit of an emergency and ended up in the hospital for a few days, again. With no laptop. So I had no way of posting this! Again I'm so sorry. Unbeta'd thanks for being so patient. I feel terrible :P

“I know what you’re thinking Thomas. And I’d just like to say shuck yeah.” Minho slung his arm around his best friend, Thomas’s shoulder already heading towards the portal docks.

“You’re just lucky I took my dad’s key pass just in case you managed to hide in the docks.” Minho looked at the younger boy while smirking, having already figured out the plan as well. On the far side of the satellite were the Portal Docks that put you close to the person you’re granting a wish for but in a discrete location nearby where you won’t be seen just… zapping into existence. But to activate them you have to know the general location they, the wisher, are, their wish, and their name. England, for a friend, and Newt Isaacs in this case. 

“Sometimes I wonder just how you’ve never even got grounded Min.” Thomas said fondly beginning to run ahead towards the back end of the satellite. They were finally going to go to Earth, and they get to grant a wish as well! They’d always heard of what the world below was like. Even the bad things. He knew about the wars and hatred but Thomas had always wanted to go because there was love and happiness as well. Sure they had love and happiness to an extent up here but nothing like the stories he had heard.

“What do you think England’s like?” Thomas whispered as they crept past the housing district. There wasn’t necessarily a curfew but most everyone were already in bed and it was always hard to find an excuse to be out past ten. Especially a pair of nine year olds like themselves who had school the next day.

“Who cares, it’s still Earth!” Minho yelled after running down a few corridors and swiping the key card in front of the security scanner causing a light to flash green above their heads. Pushing the door open they were greeted with a holographic board demanding the information of the person they were visiting. 

“Before we do this, do you think this is a good idea? What if it takes a really long time? Remember when your dad was gone for like, three years?” Minho had stuck his arm out halting Thomas’s progress towards the keyboard in front of them. 

One of the things about wishes was that if an agent accepted one they were not allowed to come back to the satellite. There were no exceptions, and no one really understood who decided when a wish was successfully granted or not. It’s just people would pop back up in the Portal Room no matter if they thought they were done or not. One time an agent had been in the middle of a shower and they got teleported back up naked. The worst thing that could happen to agents was if their person/wisher died or went into a coma or anything of the sort because then their wish couldn’t be fulfilled and they were never allowed back up. 

“Minho… We’re going to have to do it one day anyways. And he only wants a friend, I mean how long could that take? But you don’t have to come if you don’t want too.” Thomas really wanted Minho to come but he’d understand if Minho was hesitant to do so. But Thomas felt obligated to go save that boy from loneliness, he wasn’t entirely sure why but he did.

“You slinthead, I’m not leaving you alone to go to Earth by yourself! I’m the leader, you need me. Plus you’d just rub it in when you got back if I stayed. Can’t have your ego growing can we?” Minho playfully pushed his head to the side walking forwards towards the board.

“Let’s see here. Location? England. Name…” The Asian trailed off typing in the information slowly making sure he didn’t misspell anything. When a search results page popped up they clicked the only video on the page. A few seconds in Thomas was swiftly confirming it was the right video having already seen it. Seeing the boy, Newt, again only hardened Thomas’s resolve of helping him. 

Once all they information was confirmed and ready the portal on the left came to life showing the image of a large imposing looking building with a large sign reading “The Glade Orphanage for Boys”. The two boys gripped the others hand and walked along the catwalk towards the gaping entrance. 

“One. Two. Three.” They jumped through and felt themselves get hurled down. 

Something they didn’t know was that another reason the wish was purple was because it had a double meaning. Newt Isaac didn’t just want a friend, he wanted a family.


End file.
